Siete días encerrados
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Human. Una cabaña alquilada por una madre. Unos amigos que no se ven desde secundaria y una puerta que les juega una mala pasada. ¿siete días por delante y dos conocidos que terminan siendo mejores amigos? M por vocabulario y lime.
1. Prólogo: Una historia

**_Siete días encerrados._**

* * *

_**Antes de nada, ya saben, la historia no es mía. La trama me la imaginé al escuchar un comentario en la televisión y mi imaginación voló rápidamente. Pensé en estos personajes, y los subí con sus nombres. Las personalidades y personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer.** _

_(TODOS HUMANOS) Una cabaña alquilada por una madre. Unos amigos que no se ven desde secundaria y una puerta que les juega una mala pasada. ¿siete días por delante y dos conocidos que terminan siendo mejores amigos? El frio les hará cambiar de opinión._

_N/A: En la historia ponía Bella & Edward, pero también habrá algunos capítulos con otros personajes, sólo que la historia se centrarán en un sólo punto la mayoría del fic, por algunos temas que ya vereis en los siguientes capis, si la sigo._

* * *

**Prólogo: Una historia.**

_Tercera persona_

Antes de que os explique esta "extraña" historia, debemos saber el pasado de los protagonistas.

Edward padre y Elisabeth, hermana de Esme, mueren en un accidente de tráfico cuando Edward Anthony Jr. tiene un año y medio, y es por eso que no recuerda bien la historia, y cree ser hijo biológico de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y hermano mellizo de Alice, su hija. Su hermana Eli, deja la custodia a su hermana Esme, cuidando así de Edward Jr, juto con sus primos Alice y Emmett Cullen. Edward Anthony Jr., "vivió" el tiempo en que su madre estubo en el hospital, con Renné, vecina y amiga íntima de Elisabeth. Cuando ella murió Renné se encargó de llevar al pequeño Edward, a casa de su hermana, Esme Cullen. Renné conocía a ésta y sabía que estaría en buenas manos, y Renné no dudó en cumplir el último deseo de su amiga, estar siempre cerca de su hijo Edward. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Renné, quien tenía una hija en común con Charlie, se mudó con él al fin.

Alice y Emmett mantienen una relación con los vecinos y amigos Sr y Sra Hale, que por su trabajo, permanecen, sus hijos, la major parte de su vida en la mansión Cullen, siendo así su segunda família y segundo hogar.

Charlie, jefe de policía de Forks, y Renné vecina de Elisabeth, hermana de Esme, tuvieron a una hija, llamada Isabella. Ésta tiene la misma edad que Emmett, el hermano menor de los Cullen, ya que Alice y Edward A, son "mellizos" al tener la misma edad, y mismas características. Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran, tenía otra segunda familia en La Push, los Black, pero ya hablaremos de ellos más adelante.

Cuando Los Cullen, los Hale y Bella Swan se encontraron en la secundaria, se reconocieron en seguida, pues Renné, siempre iba a visitar a Edward A. y éste pensaba que era su tía.

Edward A., un poco diferente a los demás, iba un curso superior a Emmett y Bella, ya que eran un año menor que él y Alice. Pero gracias a las visitas de Renné, su tía y amiga, ya que él sentía por ella gran adoración fraternal, Alice y Bella acabaron siendo mejores amigas, y Emmett el gran amigo que siempre las ayudaba.

Cuando iban a terminar el último año, pues Edward ya se había graduado, por su gran nivel terminó antes que los demás y se fue a la universidad, los tres amigos, y sobretodo Bella, no le añoró tanto, ya que pensaba que era "un poco raro". En este último año, con Edward en la universidad, llegó una nueva alumna, que por su gran carisma, fue amiga inseparable de Alice, y por su personalidad, tímida y deseosa de no ser el centro de atención como Bella, fue una de sus mejores amigas, Rennesme, cuyo nombre tiene parte de "Renne", pues su prima fue quien la ayudó a dejar a su marido maltratador cuando estaba embarazada de ella. Ésta, que era hija de la prima de Renné, la madre de Bella, la acogió con los brazos abiertos, tras la muerte por una depresión de su prima, la madre de Nessie, como le llamaba Jacob, hijo de Billy Black, el mejor amigo de Charlie, el padre de Bella.

Jake, como es llamado por Bella, es el mejor amigo y casi siempre _hermano_ de ésta, y quedó prendado por la belleza natural de Rennesme.

Y, ahora que sabemos la breve introducción de los personajes, pasemos a la historia central.

_End Tercera persona._

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta el projecto que os había comentado. No sé si gustará, pero como la historia del pasado es como el prólogo, pensé en subirlo en un solo capítulo, y ya más adelante la historia en sí. Espero que me deis vuestra opinión tanto pasivita como negadita, y me des ánimos para seguirla, o me digais con sinceridad, que no la siga.**_

_**Al.**_


	2. Llamada telefónica

_**Bueno, chicos. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Por esos 75 visitantes, y esos 77 hits. A todos que añadieron a la historia como preferida, para alertas y demás. Gracias.**_

_**Para todos vosotros, y para el review, que me llenó de ilusión.**_

_**Beeeeeeesos.**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**Llamada telefónica.**

_POV BELLA_

— Que sí, mamá, que te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, no te preocupes. — volví a repetir.

— _Más te vale._ — suspiré—_ Te quiero, pequeña._

— Y yo mamá.

Colgué. ¡Cuántas veces me iba a llamar en un día! Salí de los lavabos de la zona B, y me dirigí a mi querido coche.

Después de graduarme en el Instituto de Forks, acogí la beca de la Universidad de Seattle con muchas ganas. Renné me dijo que podía irme a vivir a la casa que ella tenía antes, cuando vivía allí de soltera, y estaba relativamente cerca del campus. Alice se vino a vivir conmigo, después de aceptar estudiar conmigo, y no irse a Nueva York. No sé la causa de porqué eligió antes la Universidad de Seattle que la de Nueva York, pero en tal caso, es que estábamos más cerca de casa.

Emmett también vino con nosotras, y compró la casa de al lado (en ruinas) por un chollo. Gracias al cielo, el amigo de papá, Billy, tenía en sus manos el ayudarnos con la obra de hacer una casa, dos. Al cabo del tiempo, estábamos viviendo Emmett, Alice y yo en la antigua casa de mi madre.

Emmett formó un gimnasio en el centro de la ciudad, mientras estudiaba para entrenador en la zona A. Alice y yo, por suerte, nos tocó en la misma zona, B, aunque ella tenía un año más que yo, se quedó en Forks haciendo un cursillo para entrar en la Universidad, y ahora cursábamos el mismo año. En cambio, Jake y Nessie, mi prima a efectos prácticos, ya que fue como mi prima-hermana, se fueron a vivir juntos al cumplir los veinte años, y se quedaron en el límite de Forks y Port Angeles. Y bueno, del otro _hermano_, no hay nada que contar. Apenas le conocí, se marchó para estudiar, y ahora creo que estaba trabajando o estudiando en Londres. No lo sé, lo que tengo claro es que estudiaba música.

— ¿Bella?

— Sí, Alice. — contesté. — ¿Has acabado tus clases?

— Por hoy sí. Aunque tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre algún estilista que me _cause impresión_— dijo imitando la voz de su profesor.

— Bien, entonces vámonos. Hoy cocina Emmett.

— Suerte que le enseñaste a hacerlo, si no, creo que moriríamos de algún tipo de envenenamiento.

— Vamos, Alice, no seas tan dura con él.

Ella rodó los ojos, mientras se metía en mi coche. Añoraba tantísimo mi querida camioneta… Alice lo dejó muy claro, el único coche que nos llevaríamos, sería el suyo, porque ya teníamos bastante para todos.

Yo me negué rotundamente, pero al ver que nadie estaba a mi favor, tuve que rendirme. Jasper, el novio de Alice y el hermano de Rosalie, compraron la casa de enfrente, y así, las parejitas, pudieron vivir juntas. No entendí el por qué no se fueron ellos a vivir juntos, y me dejaban a mi la casa. En realidad, eran sus padres, (lo de Jasper y Rosalie) los que no les dejaban vivir con sus respectivas parejas, prefirieron vivir los hermanos en una misma casa, y ser vecinos nuestros.

"_Tu eres nuestra amiga, y siempre hemos sido una colla"_ Claro, ¿se piensas que me chupo el dedo? (Mi madre siempre lo repetía con Emmett)

En fin, arranqué aquel pedazo de coche plateado, y nos fuimos hasta _nuestra_ casa. Cuando bajamos del coche, el garaje nos recibió con una autentica invitación para comer. El olor a spaghetti al estilo Emmett Cullen estaba por toda la casa, y nos guiamos más por el olfato que otra cosa, hasta la cocina.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó un atónito Emmett.

Alice y yo nos miramos, y luego rompimos a reír. Emmett, el chico de veinte años, con novia, tenía un delantal blanco bordado con la frase: "Soy el _más_ mejor."

— A ver_, pequeñaja_, ¿por qué no haces algo de provecho y pones la mesa?

— Claro, claro, _hermanazo._ — contestó Alice, todavía riendo.

No importaba que tuviera veintiún años, ella seguiría siendo la pequeña Alice.

— Emmett, no te ofendas, pero, enserio, ¿de dónde has sacado ese delantal? — pregunté conteniéndome, mientras dejaba la mochila y el abrigo en el armario del recibidor principal.

— Me lo regaló Rose, ¿de acuerdo?

— Entiendo… ¿viene a comer?

— Sí y su hermano también…

— Entiendo…—repetí. Otro día de "aguantavelas"

— Bella— me llamó mientras suspiraba— Es una comida de colegas. Me ha… ¡por cierto¡— se interrumpió él mismo. — Jacob te ha llamado y te ha dejado ése recado— me indicó con el codo, mientras se giraba y seguía moviendo la salsa.

Fui hasta el bloc de notas al lado del teléfono, y lo cogí:

_Bella, tienes un mensaje de voz._

_Bella, ¿Adivina qué? Para la hora de comer estaré contigo, ¡hermanitaaaaaa!_ — cuando veas las palabras tan largas son de tu prima Nessie— había escrito Emmett en el bloc. -ahora todo el mundo la llamaba así. Seguí escuchando.- _Bueno, prepara esos spaghetti que tanto amooooooooo. Nos vemos primaaaaaaaaa. Nessíe ¿quieres para de interrumpirme?_

Ahí se había acabado el mensaje.

— Gracias Emmett— grité.

Justo cuando alguien me iba a decir,_ "no las hay"_, el timbre sonó, y una muy estridente Alice abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a…

— ¡Beeellaaaaaaaaaa!

Rennesme.

— Rennesme…— suspiré cuando la vi correr hacía mí.

— Dime Nessie, prima. — me corrigió.

— En serio, te ha afectado estar cerca de Alice y… ¡Jacob, qué le has hecho a mi prima! — le reprendí. — Antes era como yo.

— Y lo sigue siendo, Bella, — inquirió tan tranquila, mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla. — Tienes que verla cuando sale delante de todos. Se pone roja como tú.

Y ahí van mis mejillas rojas.

— ¿lo ves? Nadie podría decir que NO sois primas, incluso hermanas.

— Ya, Ya…— terminé el tema. — En fín… ¿dónde están Rosalie y Jasper?

— Los he avisado, cuando iba a venir hacía aquí— dijo una Rennesme más tranquila. El apodo de Jacob nunca me ha gustado.

— Deberían estar al ca…

— ¡Jaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! — Gritó Alice.

— No, de veras, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no ves a tu novio, Alice?

Me miró con unos ojos hirviendo en ira.

— No lo sé— contestó una vocecilla suave— Pero yo ví ayer a una _pequeñaja_, revoloteando por mi piso.

— ¡ROOOSEEE!

Si el chillido de Alice, nos dejó incapacitados, el estronduoso saludo de Emmett a su chica, hizo retumbar toda la casa.

Yo miré a todos los lados, y luego cerré la puerta de entrada.

— Los vecinos nos van a echar.

— No, — negué— en tal caso, os echarían a vosotros, porqué yo no hago tanto alboroto.

Muchos ojos me aniquilaron en aquel instante.

— De acuerdo, pasemos a la sala—pidió Jacob para tranquilizar el ambiente.

— Sí, será lo mejor.

Después de la comida, qué estuvo lleva de bromas y momentos melancólicos, tomamos el postre y comenzamos una charla:

— Entonces, ¿por qué nos hemos reunido todos en _mi_ casa?

— Querrás decir NUESTRA casa, Bella.

Todos rodamos los ojos, ante el comentario de Emmett.

— ¿Alice? — pregunté.

— Bueno, mamá me llamó para saber que haríamos las vacaciones de Navidad este año, y dijo que

— _¡Coge el teléeeeeeeefono, Emmett! ¿Te estáaaan, llamando!_

— ¿Todavía con ese politono, emm? — preguntó Jacob.

— No sabes lo molesto que es durante la noche, Jake— respondí.

Mientras, Emmett ya se había levantando a contestar.

— Dime mamá. Sí, ahora estábamos reunidos hablando, sí, ahora te la paso— dijo lo último enfadado, y susurrando a Alice mientras le tendía el teléfono:_ es mamá, estúpida niña mimada_, y le sacaba la lengua.

— Dime, madre querida. — alavó Alice. — Vale.

Pulsó un botón y hubo unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿_Está enchufado ya? ¿Me escucháis?_

— Sí, mamá, todos te oímos— hizo una alabanza Emmett.

— _Emmett, deja de hacer el tonto. ¡Hola chicos!_

— Hola, Sra Cullen— canturreemos todos.

— Esme chicos— nos corrigió— bueno, como sé que ninguno de mis dos hijos iba a poder contarlo, he pensado en decíroslo yo personal….

— ¿_Quien es, cariño? ¿Son los niños? ¡Hijos! 'Cuánto es echo de menos!_

— Dios, — se quejó Nessie

— Siempre nos pone en evidencia…— decía Alice, negando con la cabeza.

— Alguien quiere decirme de una vez que pasa! Siempre interrumpe alguien! — grité y luego descendí la voz hasta terminar en un murmullo. — Hola, Carlisle. — al final, terminé llamándolo por su nombre

— _Hola, Bella_— saludó el Sr. Cullen— _Bueno, ¿Esme que intentabas decir?_

— _Nada,_ — contestó Esme— _Chicos, por vuestras notas y comportamiento en la Universidad, os invitamos todos los padres…_

— _¡Isabella, cariñooo!_ — chilló mi madre.

— ¡Mamá! — me quejé como una niña pequeña.

Todos se rieron menos yo.

— No, ahora de verdad, alguien nos va a explicar que pasa, — habló Rosalie, tranquila. — Y que hable tan sólo una persona.

Al otro lado de la línea se escucharon murmullos, y al cabo de un minuto un ruido como si alguien quitara algo.

— _Chicos, soy yo, Charlie, no_— nos detuvo antes de saludarlo— no _digáis nada. Ya bastante he aguantado con estos abuelos, y sus disputas. Hola, cariño, _— me dijo— _hola chicos. Bueno_, — se escuchó un murmullo de _maldito Charlie, _y un_ Abuelo tú, Sr. Swan _al otro lado de la línea. — _Hemos decidido regalaros unas vacaciones de Navidad, aunque nos vendréis a visitar antes que terminen en una cabaña en las montañas. OS acabamos de mandar todo por vía e-mail y…_

* * *

Después de todo el jaleo del altavoz y los "abuelos" que no los "íbamos a visitar", colgamos y estuvimos un rato más mirando o que nos habían enviado.

— Esta muy bien. — concluyó Jasper.

— Tienes razón. Además estaremos todos reunidos, como antes.

— ¡Pero si siempre estamos juntos, memo! — inquirió Emmett a Jake.

— Emmett, — le expliqué— la reserva son para ocho personas, y aquí somos siete, entonces falta…

Y encima tuvo la soberbia de pensarlo durante un rato interminable.

— Ah, claro, mi hermano Edward.

— ¡Bien! — le felicitamos, con gran sarcasmo.

— En realidad, está bastante bien, —concluí, para cambiar de tema. — pero…. ¿¡Habéis pensado en dónde pienso yo dormir?! Porque seguro que seremos chicas y chicos por separado…

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó atónito Jacob a mi comentario.

— Bueno, pues decidme con quien voy a dormir…

Mientras formulaba la pregunta en cabeza, supe de inmediato la respuesta.

— Oh, no… ¡¿Estáis locos!?

— Bella, —me tranquilizó Alice— es la única forma de que coincidan. Sólo hay cuatro departamentos en la cabaña.

— Pero Alice ¡¿cómo quieres que "viva" durante una semana con tu hermano, que apenas conozco?! — solté en un suplido.

— Ya veo que no me queréis…— dijo una voz aterciopelada por mi espalda.

— ¿Edward? — preguntaron todas las voces a mi alrededor, mientras toda la sangre que había en mi rostro desaparecía, y me convertía en alguien tan pálido como un zombie.

* * *

_**¿Porqué actúa de esa manera Bella? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado y le preocupa tanto? Dadme vuestra opinión. ^^**_

_**La verdad, no sé cuando volveré a subir, porque prefiero tener hasta la mitad de la historia escrita, así que espero no tardar mucho.**_

_**Gracias y cuidaros!**_

_**Al. S.C.**_


	3. So what de Pink

_**¡Dios mío! Llevo intentando subir el capítulo desde el viernes... ¡Me decía que había un error! Y nada, que no podía subirlo, hasta hoy... menos mal, ya creía que no podría subir nada TT. Bueno, os dejo lo que os quería decir el viernes, como si "hoy" fuera "viernes":**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sí. Ya estoy aquí, y contentísima. Me ha alegrado tanto el recibimiento que ha tenído la historia… Buuf no tengo ni palabras…**_

_**Bueno, avisaros que subiré, **__**cada semana, más o menos, y si no hay ningún percance, el fin de semana. Pero como hoy estoy así, así, pensé en subirlo un viernes... Dedicado a todos y todas las seguidoras de Siete días encerrados. Dentro de poco os haré una pequeña encuesta(una pregunta sobre lemmons, os aviso) pero por ahora, no diré nada.**_

_**En fín, si teneis alguna duda, os la responderé encantada, si quereis, claro está. **_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!  
**__**Al.**_

**

* * *

**

**So what de Pink.**

_POV BELLA_

Literalmente eso. Después de quedar como la tonta mejor amiga y compañera de piso de tu hermana, la casa se volvió un alboroto con miles de preguntas, y millones de abrazos. Yo, como _dueña_ de esta _casa_- ya veis que para algunas cosas es _mi_ casa- me levanté, le saludé y fui hacia la cocina para prepara, otra taza de café.

— ¿Y cómo que has venido, es decir, como has entrado?

Pensé que iba a decir por la ventana.

— Por la puerta. — mira, y encima sabía utilizar el sarcasmo. — Tía Renné y mamá me llamaron para contarme lo que _debía_ hacer para las vacaciones de Navidad, y luego, me _obligaron_ a venir aquí y que tendría que coger la llave que havía debajo del tiesto del segundo árbol de la entrada.

— Mamá y Tía Renné como siempre…. — se quejó Alice. Yo bufé, con la bandeja de café en las manos.

— Yo te ayudo. — dijo caballerosamente.

— No, gracias. — contesté yo, _caballerosamente._ Como una buena _dama._

— Disiento. — replicó él.

— Y yo vuelvo a disentir. — discrepé.

— Pues si empezáis así, vaya dos semanas que os vas a pegar—Anunció Emmett pagado de si mismo, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza, y enchufaba el altavoz de su teléfono.

— ¡QUÉ! — chillé, y conmigo Edward.

— Renné, ¡no estas en tus cabales! —me quejé.

— _Isabella, no empieces…_— le regañó su madre.

Bufé e hice morros.

— Vosotros dos dormiréis juntos. ¡Qué digo! Tan solo es en la misma habitación!

— Mamá, perfectamente podríamos vivir en _ese_ apartamento. ¡Tiene de todo! Tan sólo le falta la sala de estar. ¡Hasta tiene cocina! ¿Tú crees que sólo es dormir? ¡Es vivir con _él_! — me volví a quejar, luego miré a Edward. — Sin ánimo de ofender.

Cuando desvié mi vista de sus dos orbes verdes esmeraldas, todos me miraban como a un monstruo.

— ¿No me entendéis? — pregunté.

Hubo un silencio.

— _Tranquilo, hijo, que la haremos entrar en razón_— susurró Renné.

— ¡Dios! — rugí, y después de un gruñido, desaparecí de la habitación.

_

* * *

_

_Tercera persona_

_Más tarde, después de miles de discusiones, quedaron en que ellos podrían dormir juntos, en la misma habitación. Renné y Esme llegaron a ese acuerdo, pues Elizabeth, antes de morir, les hizo prometer cuidar a su hijo, y después que se mudó a Forks, había sido un completo extraño, comparado al pequeño torbellino de Edward Anthony Jr. De ese modo, podría relacionarse con sus primos, hermanos, y amigos, y Bella, podría ayudarlo. Renné tendría a sus dos "pequeños" cuidados", ya que no tendrían que vivir con parejas. Pero nadie salvo las dos madres, y Alice, sabían la verdad._

_End Tercera persona._

* * *

— ¡Pero cómo podían hacerme esto! Saben lo que me cuesta vivir con más personas, no es necesario rememorar la escena de cuando me enteré que Emmett viviría con nosotros.

En realidad, si me hubiese tocado con alguien que no conociera…

— Bella, —me interrumpió Rosalie y Alice la acompañó.— Sabes que no es cualquiera. Te cuesta vivir con un chico, y más si es algún desconocido. Primero fue en una habitación para el viaje de fin de curso, y luego Emmett. Alice no fue ningún incordio…

— ¡Porque Alice era mi mejor amiga! — grité indignada levantando mis brazos, luego me dejé caer de nuevo a mi cama. — Vale, lo acepto. Pero entendedme, yo… sabéis cuánto me cuesta, y encima no es tan solo la habitación, sino que ese apartamento parece más un albergue de lujo. ¡Qué digo! Ni eso. ¿Qué cabaña de montaña tiene más de cinco habitaciones, sin contar cuartos de baño, que la mayoría de esas cinco, tengan un cuarto de aseo, una cocina, y una habitación de música, a más de un pequeño comedor?

Mis dos amigas se quedaron mirando.

— ¿Lo veis? Es convivir con _él._ Sinceramente, no me malinterpretéis, pero no siente que sea mi hermano, o si quiera, de nuestra _colla_.

Escuchamos como alguien carraspeaba, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, fue como si me cayera un gran cubo de agua helada sobre mí.

— Nosotros… em… nos vamos. — "interrumpió"Jasper.

Allí, plantados, estaban Jacob, Rennesme, Emmett, Jasper y… Edward. Como no. Siempre con mis escenitas.

— Sí, claro. ¿No dormís aquí?

— Bueno, Rosalie y Jasper nos prestan una habitación, y bueno….

— ¿Nos prestan? Te refieres a…

— A mí, y a mi Nessie— finalizó.

Ahora otro jarrón de agua congelada.

— ¿Edward? — preguntó Alice.

— Emmett, me ha dicho que puedo dormir en el cuarto de invitados hasta que terminéis las clases y nos vayamos.

Tosí.

Para eso quedaba una semana. Y yo todas las mañanas las tenía libre, al igual que Alice, todas las tardes, ya que nos dejaban ese tiempo para entregar el último trabajo del trimestre. La semana de exámenes ya había terminado. Justamente hoy. Entonces… Tendría que verlo por la tarde, durante toda una semana en MI CASA, y luego….

— Bella, respira. — alguien me recordó.

— sí soy una molestia, no hace falta que duerma aquí. Puedo irme con Esme y luego ir al aeropuerto…

— No, _hermanito_, por NOSOTRAS no hay ningún problema— sentenció Alice, enfatizando la palabra nosotras. — Te quedas.

— Alice, — dijo Jasper— no tenéis habitación de invitados, por eso Jacob y Rennesme se vienen con…

— No importa, Edward dormirá con Emmett. — sentenció de nuevo Alice.

— Por mi no hay problema, pero lo más seguro es que se despierte a las cinco de la mañana…

— Bueno, pues dormirás conmigo— volvió a sentenciar Alice con voz cansina.

— Alice, tu te despiertas casi a la misma hora que yo, y eso que no entras al campus hasta las siete.

— No me importa madrugar…— susurró Edward, notándose algo incómodo.

Eso significaba que…

— Pues que duerma con Bella. Ella tiene las mañanas libres. Seguro que no le importará.

Perfecto. Un ensayo de las vacaciones. Estaba entrando en un colapso mental.

— Chicas, —tenía la vista perdida— chicos, Edward. Creo que me voy a duchar, — dije mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, mientras me levantaba— y luego cenaré, y supongo que me dormiré.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sí, es más corto, pero así compensa con el de la semana que viene... Es bastante extenso. Bueno, ¿qué creeis que pasará?**__**¿Y porqué Bella tiene esa duda? Yo para seros sincera, no lo pensé cuando lo escribí. ¡Os dejo!^^**__**  
**__**P.D.: No olvideis dejar vuestras opiniones en los reviews!^^**_


	4. So what de Pink II

_**De Nuevo aquí. Pensaba subirlo ayer, para daros una sorpresa ya que era mi cumpleaños… pero no tuve nada de tiempo…**__** Primero fuimos a un centro comercial de Buena mañana para coger las lentillas rojas para Carnaval… Luego a comprar, más tarde me tuve que arreglar, e irme a mi fiesta y llegué a casa tarde, mas a las dos de la mañana no iba a actualizar, estaba reventada!**_

_**Bueno, aquí lo dijo! Nos vemos abajo.**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**So what de Pink (II)**

_Tercera persona._

_Después de que Bella se metiera al baño, Emmett se ocupó de despedirse de todos, y de acomodar a Edward, enseñándole la casa. _

— Alice, ¿De veras le caigo tan mal? Es que no sé que he hecho…— preguntó el hermano.

— Tranquilo. Bella tiene fobia a los hombres. En realidad, no puede convivir con ellos. Le costó algo aprender a vivir con Charlie, y eso que era su padre. Pero cuando Emmett se vino a vivir con nosotras, fue igual o peor que cuando le tocó dormir con un chico en unas colonias.

El hermano no quedó muy conforme.

— Tranquilo, — le garantizo Alice. — no es por ti. Y no lo digo por decir. Es verdad, que podrías haber elegido dormir con tu hermano o conmigo, pero así podrás descansar…—Edward se asustó por la cara de su hermana— va bien que empecéis a entenderos un poco.

_End tercera persona._

Después de estar casi media hora debajo del grifo, el agua consiguió quitarme ese peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros. En verdad, yo les tenía _miedo_ a los hombres, a la _coexistencia_ con ellos. Y ahora debía dormir, y/o estar casi todo el día con _él_.

Salí del cuarto de baño, y me metí en mi cuarto. Y no esperaba encontrarme eso.

— Oh, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, de veras. Alice no me dijo que…— repetía mientras se tapaba los ojos.

— ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi cuarto! — espeté toda roja aguantándome con una mano la toalla, y la otra indicando la puerta.

— Sí, sí, lo siento yo…— decía una y otra vez, mientras corría hacía la salida.

— Y le dices a tu _queridísima _hermana que suba.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Yo caí de espaldas a mi cama. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto mi vida?

Es verdad, como decía Alce, mi _hombrefóbia_, me había evitado tragos como presentarles a mi primer novio a mis padres, tener mi _primera vez_, o que me rompan el corazón. Podía lidiar estar con ellos, hablar, pero eso de… vivir en un mismo techo… no era lo mío.

— Y por eso era virgen a los veinte. ¡Y qué importa! ¿Hay alguna necesidad?

— Pues claro que la hay, chica. Lo que pasa que tu hombrefóbia te impide sentirla. Hasta que alguna vez explote. Y créeme, que cuando pase, no quiera ningún hombre estar cerca de ti. — rió Alice.

— Dime que no he dicho eso en voz alta…— pedí aterrada.

— ¡Sí que lo has dicho! — gritó Emmett desde su cuarto, y unas risas suaves se unieron a sus risotadas, mientras que la voz de Emmett resonaba en toda la casa con la sintonía de: 'Virgen a los cuarenta'.

— ¡Emmeeeeeeeett!

Corrí hacía su cuarto, y la viva imagen del dios Adonis, se concentró en mis pupilas. Edward completamente sin camiseta y en sus short _demasiado_ ajustados. Recordé que todavía llevaba mi toalla.

Mordí mi labio impaciente.

— Te odio Emmett Cullen— le grité cerrando su puerta de un golpe seco.

Alice se animó a las risas de sus dos hermanos, y al final yo también me uní. Había acabado sumiéndome a las bromas del hermano menor de Alice sobre mis no relaciones sentimentales y/o físicas.

— Alice, déjame.

Ella sofocó una carcajada, y luego señaló un conjunto de ropa.

— Ahí está lo que te tienes que poner.

Luego cerró la puerta. ¿Pero que se supone que tenía yo ahí? Iba a dormir, no ha salir. Me fuía mi cómoda, y saqué la camiseta de manga corta grande que tenía y luego mis shorts. Esto sería realmente un sacrificio muy grande. Cuando estaba por ponerme bien la otra pierna del pantalón alguien llamó a mi puerta.

— ¿S-S-í? — dije entrecortadamente mientras saltaba intentando meter la otra pata en el agujero correcto.

— soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? Sí quieres, puedo dormir con Emmett o con Alice, no pasa nada que madrugue…

— sí-Sí— le corté— no hay problema, espera un momen….

_¡Boom!_

En ese instante Edward había abierto la puerta, y Alice y Emmett estaban hablando desde la puerta de la habitación de ésta última. Ellos me miraron, mientras decían lo inevitable de siempre.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Alice.

— ¿Es un terremoto? — contestó con otra pregunta Emmett.

— ¿Es un huracán? — cuestionó falsamente Alice.

— No— contestamos todos menos Edward. — ¡Es Isabella Swan tras una caída! — ¡Cuántas veces me lo habrán dicho…

— Ja, Ja… muy graciosos. Me podría haber hecho daño… ¡ay!

— Dime que no… ¡Dima que noooo! — pregonó Alice.

— creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

Edward, que estaba atónito ante la escena, dejó caer su maleta y vino a ayudarme en cuanto proferí una pequeña maldición por mi tobillo.

— gracias. — susurré cuando me dejó en la cama.

— ¿Ves? Está bien que Edward duerma contigo. Así no aguantará los ronquidos de Emmett, ni tendrá que madrugar conmigo, y podrá cuidar de ti.

No pude evitar asesinarla con la mirada.

— Vale, Vale…

— A veces pienso que habeis madurado, pero en ocasiones como esta, una con su humor patético, y la otra con su hombrefóbia, me defraudais.

Alice y yo suspiramos.

— Mira quien fue a hablar. El tan maduro Emmett Cullen guión sor el _más _mejor.

— Bueno, ya basta. — se quejó Alice. — Bella, te íbamos a decir que si venías a cenar a casa de Rosalie y Jasper, que nos invitan para tener nuestra noche de juerga…. Ya me entiendes, ahora que estamos todos reunidos… pero veo que ya estas con el pijama. ¿Por qué no te has puesto lo que te he dejado?

— ¿Y yo qué sabia? Pensaba que iba a dormir, no ha salir de marcha. — me defendí.

— Yo me iba a quedar…— dijo tímido Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Pero qué se creía? ¿No se daba cuenta que sí molestaba? ¿Y de esa sonrisa torcida?

— Sí, hombre, lo que faltaba. — dije yo, luego suspiré— Perdón.

Sólo de pensar en estar sola con un hombre que panas conozco…

— Se refiere a que ella ya ha pasado por "la noche de juerga" así que a ti te falta. No sería justo que ella se haya _divertido_ y tu no.

Le di las gracias moviendo los labios a Alice. Ella asintió suspicazmente.

— No les creas. Me emborracharon.

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

— Definitivamente me

— Vas. Definitivamente te vas. — le interrumpí secamente. Luego añadí: — sí yo hice la loca bebiendo y bailando, tu también. Además, estas entre tus hermanos… bueno, si quieres.

El "bueno, si quieres…" sonó como un "Hazlo por favor" Ridículo.

— No enserio, estaría bien que fuera, pero he viajo de Londres hasta aquí en avión, luego he tenido que coger un autobús, un taxi hasta llegar aquí, todo sin dormir ni un poco. Estoy realmente agotado.

Yo, _realmente_, me llevaré mal con él.

Más tarde, Alice y Emmett se despidieron de nosotros diciendo que no nos esperaran despiertos, y ví por mi ventana, como entraban en casa de Jasper y Rosalie.

— En realidad, no tenía ganas de ir allí. No sé si se pasa mal, pero estaría rodeado de parejas.

Yo en ese momento, estaba más pálida de lo normal.

— Bella, ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó pasando su mano por mis ojos.

— Bueno, ellos se comportan bien. Cuando hacíamos reuniones, y cuando también venían Jake y Nessie, no se excedían con escenas amorosas delante de mí… ya sea… bueno no importa. Te hubieses divertido. Todavía estas a tiempo…

— No estás cómoda conmigo, ¿verdad? — me interrumpió.

— Eh, bueno yo…

— ¿Es eso de que tanto habla Emmett? ¿Tu hombrefóbia?

— Sí— para que negarlo, tendría que pasar mis vacaciones con él. — Es que siempre ha sido así. Y nadie ha intentado cambiarlo y ahora llegas tú y…

— Y lo cambio todo y estorbo…

— No, no…. No pretendía ofenderte. — aclaré honestamente.

— Bella, lo entiendo. No me conoces, y ahora, pues…

— ¡Que, no, hombre! No eres tú…

— Soy yo. No cal que lo niegues. Soy demasiado para ti. — dijo en tono sarcástico.

Grave error. No había otra cosa que me molestara más que alguien engreído.

— Fuera.

— ¿qué? Oye te ha molestado mi comentario… yo solo…

— He dicho ¡FUERA! — grité señalando el cuarto.

— Vale, Vale, niña rara— canturreó con burla.

Cuando cerró la puerta un gran rugido salió de mi boca y estiré mis brazos de forma que pudiese quitármelo de encima ¡Por qué tenía que venir ahora este engreído y estropeármelo todo!

_Tercera persona._

_Cuando Alice y Emmett, bastante ebrios entraron en casa con la típica borrachera: Shh Shh, que nos pueden oír; Pero no te rias; y las típicas risitas involuntarias, subieron a la segunda planta, dónde estaban los cuartos .Emmett, intentando ser maduro, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alice por equivocación._

— _¡Emmett! — le recriminó Alice susurrándole. — no ves que te has equivocado de habitación…_

— _Perdón…— luego otra risa se les escapó._

_Cuando Emmett entró por fin en su cuarto…_

— _Pero Eddie¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — chilló con su voz gravemente afectaba por el alcohol._

_Bella, que estaba durmiendo, se despertó de sopetón al escuchar el estridente grito de su amigo._

— _¿Te ha echado de la cama, querido? — le preguntó Emmett con voz demasiado alta a Edward._

— _¡Quieres callarte Emmett! — le recriminó Alice en el mismo tono, pero se cayó ella misma con dos manos en la boca— ¿No ves que son las…— fijo la mirada en reloj de mano que llevaba y continuó susurrando—… las tres de la mañana?_

— _¿Pero se puede saber que pasa? — preguntó una muy dormida Bella, mientras se tocaba el pelo y bostezaba._

— _Mira, la que te ha abandonado, Eddie…_

— _Emmett, pensaba que no te acordarías de ese diminutivo— susurró Bella asombrada._

_Edward, que se había levantado del suelo dónde estaba tumbado, fue en dirección del cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz, y luego le espetó a Bella, quier le había cogido algo de rencor por su repelente tacto hacia él._

— _Eso se le llama efectos del alcohol, querida._

_Luego cerró la puerta dejando petrificados a todas las personas que había en la casa._

_Alice metió a Bella en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella de un golpe, haciéndola rebotar y dejándola entreabierta, aunque no se habían dado cuenta, salvo Emmett, y Edward, que al escucharla salió del lavabo._

—_¡¿Se puede saber porqué has echado a mi hermano desaparecido de tu cuarto?! — le espetó con furia Alice. El aliento a alcohol de ésta, hico retroceder a Bella y que arrugara la nariz. Pero se sintió ofendida._

— _Oh, no… Alice, yo no le he echado ni nada… el mismo quiso irse para dejarme espacio… No me vengas con que él es la víctima. ¡No has escuchado lo que me ha dicho! — ya había tomado valor— ¡él fue quien dijo que dormiría en otro cuarto!_

_Mientras, los chicos, ya que Edward había salido del baño, escuchaban pálidos la conversación. Perfectamente podrían haberla presenciado, incluso con la puerta cerrada, pues los gritos que Alice daba eran incontenibles._

— _¡Pensé que lo habían superado! Pero no, tú tenías que hacer una escenita peor que con mi hermano Emmett. Pero hombre, por favor, él era tu mejor amigo. ¡No le hablaste por una semana!_

_Los dos hermanos se miraron, y se dirigieron a la habitación de los gritos, en cuanto un desgarrados y torturado: "¡Alice!" por parte de Bella, los hicieron reaccionar._

_End tercera persona._

— Creía que todo había acabado, pero veo que tu estúpida actitud contra los hombres que conviven en tu misma casa hará estropear la semana que podría aprovechar para conocer a Edward, — me gritó Alice mientras Emmett la cogía y la llevaba evitando dar patadas o arañazos a alguien. Y lo último fue lo más desgarrados que me podía haber dicho por sobre los hombros del musculoso entrenador— Gracias, _Isabella._

Esa voz fría y cortante quebró mi corazón en miles de partes. Emmett encerró a Alice en su cuarto, y le hico darse un baño de agua fría para quitarse ese mal genio y la borrachera. Era la única habitación con cuarto de baño privado.

Luego entró en la mía.

— Lo siento— pero no se refería a mí— Edward, por el espectáculo.

Se fue, mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente para mi turuta, con Edward dentro, y el sonido de cuando quedó cerrada suavemente en mi mente como miles de acuchilladas.

No noté que lloraba, hasta que los sollozos se hicieron presentes.

— No lo dicen en serio, hablaban bajo los efectos del alcohol.

¿Y ahora iba de buenas?

— Déjame— le escupí tajante con mis labios hechos una línea tensa.

Me levanté- se que sería peor si fuera él quien durmiera en el sofá- y cogí mi manta y mi almohada.

— Gracias, Cullen, por destrozarme la vida.

Con eso salí del cuarto y me encerraba en el salón de música que había hecho yo expresamente construir, al otro lado de la planta. Cada paso eran miles de agujas clavadas en mi pecho y los gemidos se hacía cada vez más permanentes, haciéndome el trabajo de respirar cada vez más difícil.

Me recosté en el sofá que había al lado del piano y de mis guitarras, acomodé mi manta y mi almohada, poniendo mi CD de música clásica de nana. Cada nota me golpeaba los oídos de lo alta que estaba, pero al estar insonorizada la cambra, tan solo era un bajo murmullo desde fuera.

_Tercera persona_.

_Bella lloró, gritó y maldijo de todas las maneras posibles a Edward Cullen mientras éste, dormía en el suelo de la habitación de Bella, odiándose por todo lo que había pasado, y al mismo tiempo, prometiéndose que no dejaría que esa Isabella, arruinaría sus vacaciones, por mucha enfermedad mental contra los hombres que tuviera. ¿Acaso eso de verdad existía? Se preguntó mientras escuchaba muy aislado, Moonlight de Yiruma._

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Compensa por el de la semana pasada? Bueno, nos vemos el próximo domingo!.**_

_**P.D.: Gracias a todos, de nuevo, a los que la leyeron, a los avisos y favoritos. Cuánto me alegra! Y no sean vergonzosos, me encantaría recibir vuestras opiniones^^.**_

_**Al.**_


	5. And you can see my hear beating…

_**Uooh! Ya he vuelto, como cada domingo**_

_**Bueno, Feliz Día de los Enamorados (Aunque en catalunya sea en San Jordi) san Valentín!**_

_**(Y para los que no tienen pareja: Feliz día del Colterín)**_

_**¡Y como regalito, este espectacular capítulo (nosé si es espectacular, pero queda genial,) y el segunda capítulo de mi nueva historia: Unhealthy genetic love.!**_

_**Espero veros por aquí más amenudo ^^**_

_**Nos vemos abajo!^^**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**And you can see my hear beating…**

_Tercera persona._

_Bella pasó toda la noche__ abrazada a unos de los cojines del sofá, aovillada, mientras moría con cada lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos chocolate._

_Eran las seis de la mañana cuando una Alice casi arreglada, entraba a la habitación de música, y rápidamente cerraba la puerta. _

"_¿Qué era todo ese ruido?" pensó rápidamente, mientras la volvía a abrir. Entró rápidamente y apagó los altavoces que sonaban. Bella velozmente abrió los ojos al notar que la música había parado._

_End tercera persona._

De repente la música cesó y me desperté de golpe. Aunque parezca extraño, yo podía dormir perfectamente con la música a todo volumen, mientras sea clásica, o instrumental. Y ahora que ésta no sonaba, mi tranquilidad había desaparecido.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién paró la música? — pregunté, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la obscuridad.

— Soy yo…

— Vete, por favor. — le pedí intentando aguantar los sollozos.

— Pero… — me interrumpió.

— Alice, por favor…— no aguantaron. Ya se notaban.

— De acuerdo…— antes de cerrar la puerta dijo algo: — pero quiero que sepas que siento lo de ayer.

Se marchó y a mí me dejó peor de lo que estaba.

Al final, no podía llorar más de lo que lloré por la noche. Quizás la gente podría pensar que hice de una piedrecita una gran montaña. Pero Alice me prometió que no sacaría el tema. ¿A caso cuando tienes miedo a algo, hacen o dicen cualquier cosa para ofenderte o causártelo?

Así me sentía, _herida._

Emmett supongo que ya se habría ido, así que estaba sola en casa, salvo por Edward. Por mucho que me doliera, debería salir, y hacer la comida para Alice…

Me levanté, y me miré en el espejo que había frente al piano. Mi cara estaba marcada por dos lineas onduladas rojas que empezaban en mis ojos y terminaban en mi mandíbula. Mis ojos estaban rojos, mi pelo enmarañado y mi piel más pálida de lo normal. La verdad, no tenía ningunas ganas de salir, además, eran las… ¡Las siete menos cuarto de la mañana! Decidí ir al baño, y luego… iría a recoger algo a mí cuarto-_por mucho que me repugne la idea_- y meterme de nuevo en mi sala de música.

Salí sin hacer mucho ruido, y entré en el baño, sin picar ni nada. ¿Para qué, sis eguro que estaría _durmiendo_ en _MÍ_ cama. ¿Podía ser la vida más injusta conmigo?

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaw! — grité cuando ví un cuerpo semidesnudo, envuelto en una toalla. — ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¡Qué haces tú! Yo me estaba bañando— se defendió— Procura llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Si no tendremos mal entendidos tu y yo en las vacaciones.

— ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuurg! — bufé y grité a la vez, haciendo que saliese de mi boca un sonido muy extraño.

Repito ¿podía ser la vida más injusta conmigo? Respuesta: Uy, sí… Y seguro que sería aún más.

Cogí la ropa de mi habitación la más deprisa que pude, - y abrí la ventana todo lo que pude, porque había un perfume a colonia de hombre por todos lados, y si quería dormir, no podría con _eso.-_

Cerré la puerta de un solo golpe, y me metí en el cuarto de Alice. No tenía ganas de bajar a la planta de abajo.

Cuando estuve más o menos arreglada, salí. Y mira por dónde.

— ¿Tengo que encontrarme contigo siempre o es que eres omnipresente?

— ¿Estas loca, o siempre eres tan estúpida con la gente? Perdón, rectifico ¿o sólo con los hombres?

¡Pero que desfachatez!

— ¡Pero bueno! ¡Eres tú el antipático! — _¡y me miraba como si estuviese hablando en chino!_

— ¡Tú empezaste a ser la antipática. ¡Si de verdad no me quieres aquí dilo y me iré! — me gritó enfadado. Incluso me dio miedo. — ¡Si eso es lo que deseas! ¡Venga, hazlo de una vez! ¡Échame!

Y por una vez en toda mi vida, no sé porqué reaccioné de esa manera. Le estampé mis labios contra los suyos, y luego, le miré a los ojos.

— Vete, y tal como dice Emmett: así estaremos _la mar_ de contentos— y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

¿Eso qué había sido? ¡Qué había hecho! Miré mis pulso… ¡Estaba teniendo una taquicardia!- puede que no sea posible, pero lo parecía--. Mi respiración estaba tan entrecortada que creí que me ahogaría. Me separé de la puerta, e iba a coger el pomo cuando…

— Bella, estas en el dormitorio de mi hermana, algún día deberás salir…

Mierda. ¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Es verdad. ¿Había tenido un _subidón_ de adrenalina? ¡Nunca había besado a un hombre! Penoso. Sí, a los vente años. Pero no era el momento de hablar en eso. Cogí todas las fuerzas que vi por el suelo, pues se me había debido de caer antes, y agarré el pomo.

Caí de bruces al suelo, empujada por una puerta que se abrió sin yo girar el pomo. La posición era un tanto incómoda pues solo veía los pies de Edward y los "besaba". Si no fuesen por _ellos_ me habría partido la boca por el golpe.

— ¿Bella? Estás bien? — preguntó con tono preocupado.

_**¿Porqué leches tenía que ser ahora tan adorable?**_

— Espera.

Me cogió por debajo de los brazos, y me ayudó a levantarme. No me preocupé en agradecerle nada, y menos a mirarle a los ojos. No sin una escusa para lo que había hecho. _Tonta Bella_.

— ¿Bella? — susurró. Me quedé como una tonta adolescente _hormonada_ mirando como pronunciaba mi nombre. Era tan… provocativo.

¿Sería que lo que no había salido en mi adolescencia, saldría ahora? ¿Podría tener una combustión espontánea con sólo verle vocalizar mi nombre?

— ¡Aaaw! — grité en respuesta a mis pensamientos. — Tengo que hacer la comida. — avisé ya en dirección al segundo piso.

¿Pero cómo iba a pensar yo, que este…. _Hombre_ me haría _eso?_

Me cogió de la muñeca, atrayéndome hasta él, y poniéndome a su altura, una cabeza y media más baja. Estaba a tan poca distancia de su boca y…

… lo que en mis quince años provocó que rechazara a todos los ligues que Alice me había buscado surgió.

— No… por favor…. Por favor no…— supliqué con los ojos cerrados y la frente sudorosa. _¡No por favor ataque de pánico ahora no!_

— Bella…— musitó contra mis labios. Su aliento rebotó en ellos haciendo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

— Edw… no… lo hagas…

Me besó con urgencia y demasiada pasión, encarcelándome entre sus brazos y juntando sus manos en mi espalda. Evitaba que pudiera separarme de él, aunque mis brazos seguían arañando su abdomen por encima de la camiseta. Me arqueó hasta quedar inclinada, y con una mano libre sujetó mi nuca para no separarme.

— Noo…— lloriqueé con sus labios en mi boca.

_¡Socorro!_ Gritaba mi mente. Me aventó hasta la pared, haciéndome gemir pues solté todo el aire bruscamente, y me encerró de nuevo con sus brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Intenté huir a la primera que pude- y yo tampoco sé porque ahora no podía aguantar su cercanía- pero me lo impidió alzándome sobre él, y encajando su cadera con la mía. Enredé mis piernas instantáneamente a su alrededor, con miedo a caerme, y entonces, la ansía de antes se apoderó de mí, y el pavor y miedo de hacía unos segundos desapareció. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y con mi mano agarré su pelo, atrayéndolo más a mí. Ninguno tenía sus ojos abiertos, y ninguno decía nada. Sólo se escuchaban los bufidos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

— Bella…— balbuceó en mi oído con voz ronca a causa de su arranque. Ahí fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y ahí en cuestión de segundos de su cuerpo, en cuanto bajó su brazo para aferrar mi trasero.

Corrí todo lo que pude y me metí en el cuarto de baño abajo, mientras Edward me perseguía. Suerte que yo conocía bien esta casa, y él no. Y suerte que dudó otros segundos que para mí parecieron tan veloces como milésimas.

Cerré con pestillo y me metí sin siquiera mirarme en el espejo, o quitarme la ropa bajo el grifo. El agua congelada me hacía castañear los dientes, pero así podría quitarme esa sensación de encima.

_Pensé que lo iba ha hacer…_

_Tercera persona_

_Después de que Bella se calentara con una ducha templada, salió con su albornoz azul, Edward se fue a sentar al sofá, pensando en la locura que acababa de hacer._

"_¿Se puede saber que me provoca esta mujer?" se preguntaba una y otra vez "Primero la admiro, luego siento amabilidad por ella, más tarde, la odio con todo mi pesar y de repente me puse en plan estúpido con ella… pero…. ¿Qué había sido esa pasión y desenfreno que me había acosado sin permiso, cuando sus labios se estamparon contra los míos?"_

_Mientras, Bella se había atiborrado a calmantes con tal de poder hacer desaparecer esa sensación. La congoja, la ansiedad y el miedo tras huir de Edward hacia el baño, la habían abordado sin dejar ni rastro de la pasión incontrolable que la había hecho perder._

_Había sufrido un miedo terrible y un no saber que hacer, cuando Edward la había besado. Se congeló al instante, y lo único que podía hacer era pregar y arañar al hombre que la estaba besando a la fuerza. "¿porqué ahora, y porqué él"? Se preguntaba._

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! — gritó Alice cuando abrió la puerta. — ¿quién se ha muerto? — preguntó preocupada al ver que nadie decía nada.

— ¿Y Bella? — pe preguntó a su hermano cuando dejó su abrigo en el recibidor y se dirigió hacía el ruido procedente de la sala de estar.

— Creo que en su cuarto…— dejó caer Edward con desgana— Te he preparado la comida. Está en el microondas. Aunque esté recién hecha, caliéntatela.

_Alice, boquiabierta por la escena de su hermano cuidándola, se dirigió al cuarto de Bella._

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó picando varias veces suavemente a la puerta. — ¿Bella? — preguntó ahora angustiada.

_Ella, por muy enfadad que estuviera, siempre daba señales de vida._

— ¡Bella abre! ¡No me hagas tirar la puerta abajo! ¡Sé que estas enfadad, pero dime que estas ahí!

_Seguía sin contestar. Edward escuchaba alboroto desde abajo, y cuando se levantó del sofá, apagando el televisor:_

— ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! — gritó Alice tras pegarle un golpe a la puerta.

_Edward, tras ver resurgir ese estado de sobreprotección a su pequeña, corrió hacía la habitación dónde había dormida más saber que de Bella se trataba._

— ¡Dios mío Bella que has hecho! — lloriqueó Alice moviendo bruscamente a Bella por los hombros, sin reacción alguna de ésta.

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y la reacción de Bella? ¿Porqué reacciona así?_

_(Esta majareta!!!)_

_Y os dejo dos cosas, que me sorprendieron:_

_**¿Vosotros pensais que tienen razón aquellas personas que creer que no tenemos originalidad e imaginación por escribir historias basadas en libros o peliculas(fanfics), cuando hay veces que no se parecen en nada, salvo los personajes (y ni eso)?**_

_**¡Yo no!**_

_**Y otra, que me enviaron por mi mail, aunque, espero que... bueno... Puede que mucha gente ya lo habrá visto, pero me hizo gracia:**_

_Palabras desordenadas. _

**Sgeun etsduios raleziaods por una Uivenrsdiad Ignlsea,no ipmotra el odren en el que las ltears etsen ecsritas,la uicna csoa ipormtnate es que la pmrirea y la utlima****ltera esetn ecsritas en la psiocion cocrreta.**

**El retso peuden etsar ttaolmntee mal y aun pordas lerelo****sin pobrleams, pquore no lemeos cada ltera en si msima****snio cdaa paalbra en un contxetso.**

**Presnoamelnte, esto****me preace icrneilbe!**

**La ptua mrade que lo pairo! Tnatos aoñs****de colgeio a la mrieda!**


	6. Tranquilidad, y buenos alimentos

_**Aquí está el capi^^.**_

_**No sé si el próximo domingo podré subir… La cosa es que me falta un capítulo de entremedio, y no consigo escribirlo.**_

_**En fin… aquí lo dejo.**_

**_Al._**

* * *

_**Tranquilidad, y buenos alimentos.**_

_Edward corrió hacia ellas, y se dejó caer al suelo. Arrimó a su hermana a su costado y acarició su pelo._

— _Emmett— dijo con voz estrangulada. — Corre, por lo que más quieras, Bella no despierta._

_Al cabo de diez minutos el hermano menor de los tres ya estaba en la casa._

— _Cuéntame— urgió._

— _No sé— contestó el hermano. — Cuando he venido, Alice intentaba despertarla._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estaba aquí? — preguntó con su vena médica. Había estudiado para ser enfermero, y le sirvió para entrenador._

— _Pues… desde la mañana… yo diría las once y media, o no sé… ¡No lo he contado! — terminó nervioso, sin saber que decir._

— _Tranquilo, esperad aquí._

_Emmett salió de la habitación, y se fue a su despacho. Cogió unos papeles que tenía en el cajón bajo llave, y cerró veloz._

— _¿Qué es eso, Emmett? — preguntó la hermana, quien estaba ida hacía unos momentos._

— _Cuando me vine a vivir, ella sufría ataques de ansiedad._

— _Eso ya lo sabía— le informó ella._

— _Pero no, que se tuvo que medicar, como dijo Carlisle, y que yo la seguiría._

_Los dos enmudecieron._

— _¿De verdad? — preguntaron los dos al unísono._

— _Sí. Cuando tenía ataques o estaba demasiado nerviosa por mi cercanía los primeros meses… hay que admitirlo— se cortó el mismo— aunque fuese su amigo, vivir con un hombre, y verlo a veces semidesnudo es duro, y más con el problema que ella tiene…_

— _¿Entonces es verdad? — preguntó Edward. — ¿Ella le teme a los hombres?_

_El hermano entrenador asintió con la cabeza._

— _¿Y qué son esas gráficas? ¿Y esas notas…?— preguntó Alice._

— _Las hice por petición de papá. Al principio estaba fatal, pero poco a poco ha ido mejor. Ella me lo cuenta todo, y tiene sus calmantes… _

— _no creerás que…— sospecho recelosa Alice._

— _No creo que sea tan mema como para tomarse tantos calmantes. ¡Tan sólo estaba Edward en casa! — quedó asombrado._

— _Edward, —pidió Alice— ¿ha pasado algo como para que Bella se tomase los calmantes…?_

— _¡Qué QUÉ! — exclamó Alice al escuchar la historia, totalmente fiel._

— _Bella estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso…._

— _Lo siento— se disculpó Edward totalmente disgustado— no debería haberlo hecho…_

— _¡Claro que no! — le riñó Carlisle desde el teléfono— pero no hay culpa sin sangre. — Emmett— pidió— ¿cuántas rayitas había en el panel?_

— _Unas tres… dos y media._

— _En tal caso, — suspiró Carlisle aliviado— no creo que sea nada grabe, una sobredosis es a partir de las cuatro pastillas con los miligramos que ella tiene. No se tomó ni la mitad, e incluso cuando se toman cuatro, no se sufre grabes secuelas._

_Todos suspiraron, incluso Edward, quien se sentía gravemente arrepentido._

— _Colgamos, papá— avisó Emmet serio._

— _Os quiero hijos._

— _Y nosotros. — dijeron Alice y Emmett._

— _Tu también Edward._

— _Y yo Carl… papá._

_Pasado unos minutos en que Alice y Emmett se enfrascaron en una amena conversación:_

— _¿Y que hacemos? — preguntó Edward._

_Todos miraron a Emmett._

— _Despertarla no vamos a poder. Tan sólo nos queda esperar a que ella lo haga. Si lo que ha apuntado es cierto, habrá de despertar hasta que los efectos desaparezcan, es decir, unas cuatro horas a lo sumo…_

— _¿Y si no es cierto? ¿Y qué, si ha tomado más?_

_Emmett no le dio tiempo a responder a Edward, quien todavía se sentía culpable. Aunque una parte de él, agradecía lo bien que se sentían esos labios sobre los suyos._

— _Tranquilo. Estaría convulsionando y cosas peores que no querrás saber…_

_Estuvieron algunos minutos en un silencio cómodo para dos de las tres personas que había en la habitación._

_End tercera persona._

De lo único que me acuerdo era de haber apuntado las píldoras, de meterme en la cama y de nada más. Cuando fui abriendo los ojos me encontré con tres pares de ojos bien diferentes. Unos ojos marrones oscuros, que me miraba con reproche, otros verdes chillones, que me observaban con desahogo y por último otros verdes esmeralda con un brillo especial, estaban arrepentidos de algo que no sabía.

— ¿Bella?

— Sí, Emmett, me llamo así. — todos me miraron. Luego clavaron sus ojos en los míos

— ¿No sabes que has hecho, verdad?

— ¿Algo malo?

— ¿Algo malo? —repitió Alice— ¡Algo malo! — más alto ahora gritaba. — ¡Eso es quedarse corto! ¡Bella! ¡Te has tomado tres tranquilizantes! ¿Es eso _algo malo_?

Tragué

— Em… bueno… no ha pasado nada así que…— dije mientras me levantaba, pero no moví ni la rodilla antes de que mi recamara diera un par de vueltas, y los músculos agarrotados me _tivasen_.

Caí a mi cama.

— Deberás hacer más, _aún_, reposo. Estás cansada de _descansar_. Si te lebantas te marearás. Yo de ti, estaría un _poco más_ en la cama.

Bufé ante lo que me _recomendó_ mi enfermero.

— Vale.

— Yo dormiré fuera— avisó Edward saliendo del cuarto— Así te dejaré tranquila.

— Esto le durará como mucho un día. — le informó Emmett a Edward. — Para mañana estarás mejor— me miró todavía con su vena médica— Igualmente… Alice, llama a la Universidad— le mandó mirándola—, a su amiga, o quien vaya a su clase, que no irá por la tarde. El médico le ordenó reposo. Alguien le entregará su trabajo de final de semestre. [1] No creo que un ataque de pánico sea lo más indicado.

Bueno, al menos tenía algo de suerte. Esa noche dormiría en mi cama.

_Tercera persona._

_Bella estuvo toda la tarde en cama, mientras que Alice volaba de habitación en habitación. Alice sabía que en realidad Edward podría dormir en casa de los vecinos, pero no estaría nada cómodo con dos parejas, además, él y bella debían tener algo de contacto. Si no, sería una semana horrible._

_Cuando la noche cayó, Bella bajó agarrándose por las paredes a la sala de estar, dónde estaban los tres "hermanos"_

— ¡Bella! — exclamó Emmett. — ¡qué te hemos dicho sobre salir tan tarde!

_Ella rodó los ojos._

— Voy a por un vasoooooooo.

_La última vocal se alargó ya que la habitación dio un giro demasiado brusco para Bella, y todo lo vió borroso. Emmett saltó del sofá par poder coger a bella, pero había sido demasiado tarde, se había caído de bruces, y para rematarlo, tenía el tobillo torcido._

— ¿Te has vuelto a caer, bella? — preguntó Alice, despreocupadamente. — ¿Bella?

Bella no contestaba. Había caído en un sueño profundo.

— Yo la llevaré a su cuarto.

— Ella duerme abrazada a una almohada. — le advirtió Alice, mientras se volvía sentar y miraba la televisión.

Edward acomodó a Bella en sus brazos, y pasó sus piernas por su cintura, quedando como una bebé entre Edward.

Edward se sintió completo en ese instante en que Bella se acomodó entre sus brazos y pasó los brazos por el cuello.

Empujó la puerta ya abierta del cuarto de Bella, y la llevó hasta la cama doble, que Alice le obligó a comprar cuando se mudaron. Bella, quien estaba muy a gusto dónde estaba, y que ya no se sentía desprotegida, apretó su agarre a su "almohada", intentando no tirarla como tantas veces.

Edward, que no sabía que hacer, intentó soltarse de ella.

— Vamos, Bella, suéltate. Venga…— le canturreaba flojo en su oído. Pero Bella no actuaba. _Estaba muy a gusto._

— Díos, mío… ¿tendré que dormir así? — se preguntó Edward.

— ¿Pasa algo? — bisbiseó una voz a las espaldas de éste.

— ¡Ayúdame, Alice! — musitó con voz quebrada. — ¡Bella no me suelta!

— Edward, te dije que duerme con una almohada, — le contestó Alice, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Edward cayó a la cama, entre las piernas de bella. — Y esta noche te tocó a ti, y por lo que veo, le gustas. No ha gritado.

— ¿grita por las noches? —preguntó Edward, mientras miraba el rostro_ más bello_ que había visto nunca.

— Nadie sabe porqué, pero a veces se despierta de golpe gritando, luego dice que había tenido una pesadilla y se vuelve a dormir, hasta el día siguiente. Hay veces, que no se acuerda si quiera.

Edward miró a su hermana, y luego volvió a mirar a Bella.

— Duerme con ella, no se enterará. Así hay alguna noche que la pasa tranquila, _entera_.

Alice se marchó del cuarto, después de besar a Bella en la mejilla, y a su hermano en la frente, mientras éste se acomodaba en la cama con Bella, y ella agarraba fuerte el cuello de Edward, mientras se amoldaba a su pecho.

Edward se pasó algo de la noche, contemplando el rostro de la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos, y como musitaba cosas sin sentido, e indescifrables. Una vez, frunció el ceño, y se agarró a su camiseta azul grisácea para dormir, luego, lo soltaba suspirando y acercándose más a Edward.

Cuando el despertador de Alice despertó a casi todas las personas de la casa, -casi todas, porque Emmett estaba roncando en su día de levantarse una hora más tarde, y era imposible despertarlo sin que sus ronquidos amortiguaran el ruido. – y Edward se terminó de despertar con el "Mierda, tengo que levantarme" de Alice.

Bella se movió, logrando dejar escapar a Edward, y se dio media vuelta, colocándose la almohada en la cabeza, musitando un"Mamá, cinco minutos más"

Edward rió bajo, y Bella sonrió ante el sonido. Éste besó la frente de ella, y se marchó sin hacer ruido.

— ¿Pudiste escapar, Edward? — preguntó en broma, una Alice en pijama.

— Sí. — suspiró.

— Ven, — dijo mientra tomaba su mano. — Vamos a desayunar.

End tercera persona.

El despertador de Alice me sacó de un sueño taaaaan bueno. No había dormido tan a gusto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando me levanté, una colonia llegó a mi nariz, llenándome de la fragancia de Edward.

Me estaba encaminando al comedor, con toda la mala leche que tenía de recién levantada cuando…

— ¿Crees que tiene un trastorno, o de pequeña le pasó algo? — preguntó Edward, haciendo ruido mientras sorbía su café.

— No sé. — contestó Alice. — Mira, si te soy sincera, no me trago eso de que no tiene nada, sólo es miedo. Su madre la encontró un día, en el parque de debajo de su casa, cuando llovía, columpiándose en un balancín, con la mirada perdida, y las ropas manchadas de barro y un poco rozadas. Pero la cosa está, — siguió contando— en que cuando le preguntas, ella no contesta. Dice que no se acuerda de nada de eso.

Edward musitó un "ah" bajo.

Iba a asomarme a la cocina, pero algo me paró los pies. Un hombre con un gorro marrón y un bastón. Un parque, un columpio… Imágenes nada nítidas, avasallaron mi mente, y un gemido salió de mi boca a la vez que tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Una niña gritaba. Gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie se detenía.

— ¡Aaaaaah! — grité. — Por favor, ¡para!

Nadie me venía a buscar de la tormenta. ¡Nadie! Dos hombres pasaron por la acera, y no me ayudaron, ¡no me ayudaron!

— ¡Bella, Bella, qué te pasa! — gritó alguien, a la vez que me cogía, como una niña pequeña y me acunaba en su hombro.

— Llévala con Emmett. — ordenó…

_

* * *

_

[1]: No sé si existe, y no sé si también se h

_ace de esta manera. Si alguien se ve ofendido por mi poca información sobre el tema de Universidades, que me lo haga saber. ^_


	7. Hombre

_**La verdad es que me ha costado algo escribir algunas partes de este capi, y lo siento, es cortito TT. Es un poco corto, y se que muchas pensabais que había pasado algo parecido, o peor… **_

_**Era de suponer.**_

_**Nos vemos abajo, y… Gracias por seguir ahí, ante mi tardanza (lo siento, nos abía como escribir ese momento)**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**_Hombre._**

_Tercera Persona (New moon- Dreamcatcher (Repetir))_

Gritos. Gritos desesperados ahogaban la respiración de Bella.

_¿Por qué? _

— Hey, Bella. Por favor…

_¿Quién?_

— Venga, por mí, por Eddie…

_¿Cuándo?_

— Por Emmie…

_¿Dónde? ¿En qué lugar?_

— Allie está aquí para llevarte de compraaas. — canturreó Alice.

_¿Por qué motivo él…?_

_¿Qué hice yo?_

— Allie…— musitó Bella parpadeando muy rápido. — ¿Puedes bajar la persiana o apagar la luz? Me molesta.

— Claro, cariño.

_Alice se levantó y pronto el cuarto estuvo a oscuras._

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo… eh… estaba yendo a la cocina cuando… — Bella se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

— Bella. Tenemos que hablar en serio.

— ¿Porqué?

— No te entiendo, Bella.

_( New moon- Bella dreams (Repetir))_

Fue en ese momento, cuando lo recordó todo. Fue esa voz. Esa manera de decirlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto, que parecía que se iba a salir de su lugar. Jadeó buscando algo dónde apoyarse, y encontró un brazo.

— Fue un hombre. Un hombre con un bastón…— empezó a contar.

_Bella estaba en el parque bajo su casa, en Phoenix, columpiándose. Su madre la había avisado que en seguida vendría, que tenía que comprar una cosa en la tienda de al lado del parque._

_Un trueno sobresaltó a la pequeña, mientras veía que había oscurecido, y llovía. Un hombre con un bastón se acercó a ella._

— _¿Estás sola? — le preguntó tiernamente._

— _Mi mamá ahora viene. — ella contestó._

— _Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla— se ofreció el amable hombre mientras le acariciaba el hombro._

— _No… no importa. — ella dije un poco recelosa._

— _Vamos, te noto un poco extraña… ¿tienes frío? — le preguntó el hombre mientras le tocaba los frios y mojados brazos. — Si quieres puedo prestarte mi chaqueta._

— _No, No. — ella argumentó. — Mi mamá dice que no hable con extraños._

— _Pero yo no soy un extraño, Bella._

— _¡Cómo sabes mi nombre! — preguntó asustada._

— _Yo se mucho de ti, pequeña._

_El hombre acarició el muslo de la niña, ya que iba con un pantalón corto rosa._

_Bella se levantó del columpio e intentó correr en la dirección apouesta del hombre._

— _No te entiendo, Bella. — canturreó ese hombre. — No te voy a hacer nada._

_Bella cayó en un charco, y se sobó la rodilla. Tenia una pequeña herida._

— _Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil. ¿Quieres dar una paseo?_

— _¡No! — le gritó Bella mientras le tiraba arena. — ¡Vete!_

— _¡Uy, qué grosera, niña!_

_El hombre la arrastró por la barro de un pie hasta el columbio._

_Ella gritaba, intentando pedir ayuda a los hombres que pasaban con sus paraguas, mientras ese hombre no paraba de sobarle los brazos, las piernas…_

_Hasta que un joven vestido con un traje azul, y una placa vino corriendo, seguido de una mujer con una bolsa de la compra._

_El policía le disparó al hombre, pero Bella ya había huido corriendo y se había escondido detrás de un columpio. Sus ropas estabn manchadas de la sangre por el disparo tan fuerte, al igual que su cara._

_Más tarde, su madre la encontró toda llena de magulladuras y embarrada. El policía le contó a Renné lo sucedido._

_Renné no se lo contó a nadie más. Bella cayó en un sueño profundo que duró un día entero, y cuando le preguntaron por lo sucedido…_

—… dije que no me acordaba.

Alice se quedó en silencio, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro. Solo los _hipídos_ de ésta y los suspiros quebrados de Bella, mientras se balanceaba ausentemente mirando la colcha, explicando lo que había recordado, se oía en la habitación.

— No puedo vivir con hombres… no puedo… siento que me van a hacer daño… no puedo…— empezó a sollozar de repente. — Me harán daño, ése hombre murió, se lo merecía, me había _tocado_, dios… ¡me había…!

Los brazos de Emmett acogieron a la pobre bella, mientras que esta seguía ausente.

Todos lo siguieron, incluido Edward. Ahora entendía su comportamiento.

Pronto todos dejaron la habitación y Bella se aovilló, mirando por la ventana, _ausentemente_.

Alice, Emmett y Edward la miraban llorar silenciosamente desde el resquicio de la puerta.

— ¿Crees que ha pasado de verdad? — preguntó un muy infligido Emett.

— Habrá que llamar a Renné. No creo que después de esto quiera ir a esas vacaciones. Y menos…

—… estas conmigo, en la habitación. Me siento tan mal… ¡Si yo no…!

— Hermano, — le ahuyentó Emmett. — tu no hiciste nada. Sólo la ayudaste a darse cuanta de lo que pasó. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Con una situación como esta o peor. En brazos de otro hombre…

— Eso no lo digas, nunca.

Alice miró a sus hermanos.

— Sé que tu la quieres, y que sería el indicado para cuidarla.

— La amo, y sufro muchísimo verla así. La amé en silencio durante muchos años, y esa distancia me ha matado. Pero… imaginármela en manos de otro hombre…

Edward gruñó recordando lo que Bella había contado horas antes.

— Esperaré lo que haga falta para que ella vuelva a tener seguridad en sí misma y en los hombres. Esperaré a que ella pueda hablar conmigo, de lo que yo siento.

Más tarde…

— ¿Renné? Sí, No espera, teneos que decirte algo— la cortó Alice. — Bella lo ha recordado. Recordó que un hombre abusó de ella. ¡No! — gritó Alice asustada.

Emmett y Edward le hicieron señas como que Bella estaba arriba y que no chillase. Alice asintió.

— No creo que sea buena idea… Sí, — Alice asintió. — El viaje, exacto…

— ¡NO! — susurró una voz rota bastante fuerte. — Quiero ir.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, aclarando, No, no violaron a Bella. Ella era muy tímida y reservada, incluso con su madre y su padre Charlie, y ése hombre… aaarg(gruño) empezó a tocarla…**_

_**En fin… es algo que a muchas personas (por desgracia) les ha pasado, y no todas tienen un "final feliz" como éste, que no recuerdan lo que pasó y que el hombre había muerto. ¿O no?**_

_**Espero que les haya "gustado" Algo aclarado, por fin.**_

_**UN BESO.**_

_**Al.**_


	8. Rápido, todo va rápido

Lo siento! Me atrasé mucho! PEro estaba esperando las vacaciones y encima mi imaginación ha volado a otra cosa. Estoy en pleno proceso de un nuevo proyecto. Si quereis saber más... buscad por Youtube Project KP o Aliceinzombieland...

**_Antes de nada, os aconsejo que entréis en mi perfil, porque en un momento dado habrá unas imágenes y me gustaría que las vieseis. Están en mi perfil así que…_**

**_Por cierto, hay una canción. Si tenéis Internet que no funciona muy bien o carga los videos de Youtube lentos, os dejo "eso" aquí: (http:/ .com/ watch?v= Zx3m4e45b To )_**

* * *

_**Rápido, todo pasa rápido.**_

Veía pasar el paisaje de color blanco como el que veía llover. Blancura y blancura reflectaban los rayos del sol y obligaban a mis ojos entrecerrarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado la gris ciudad por el verde bosque y de éste, por la blanca montaña nevada. Aunque no me había dado cuenta de nada hasta que un gritó me arrebató la sensibilidad para oír.

— ¡Aaaaawwww! ¡Cómo me encanta! — lloriqueó Alice saliendo del coche- en marcha- y tirándose literalmente a los pies de la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Cuánto deseé hacerle caso a mis amigos y no venir… ¿Pero esto que es?

— ¡¿Pero esto qué es? ¡Dios mío, es gigante!

— ¡Lo sé! — pegó un gritito Rosalie tirándose de rodillas a la entrada de la casa y haciéndole ovaciones igual que Alice. — ¡Oh Santo! ¡Perdóname por lo que voy a decir ahora y pronunciar tu nombre en vano! ¡Madre de Dios todo poderoso! ¡Esto es la puta leche!

En mi vida había oído tantos adjetivos calificativos _fuertes_ en una misma frase.

Emmett se me acercó y me empujó lejos de ellas.

— Mejor no te ajuntes. No quiero otra como ellas.

— ¡Te he escuchado! — gritó Alice, quien era ayudada por Jasper a levantarse. — Voy a hacer nos honores.

Saco una llave de estilo antiguo con un lacito azul y la metió. Rosalie le dio la vuelta y como si fuera un peli mala de terror, un fogonazo de luz nos hizo retirarnos de la puerta.

Cuando cesó una gran habitación nos dio la bienvenida.

— ¡Oh! — era lo único que salía de nuestros labios.

— ¡Mira Rose! — gritó Alice mientras señalaba una puerta con su nombre. — Pone pareja Cullen-Hale! Nos dejan dormir juntos!

— Espera, ¿a qué pareja se refiere? — pregunté. — Aquí hay dos Cullen-Hale.

— No, — respondió Jasper. — Creo que Cullen-Hale se refiere a Alice y a mí. Porque seguro que aquella de allí, —señaló la que ponía "Cullen-Hale" — Se refiere a mi hermana y a Emmett.

— Sí, — le di la razón. — entiendo porque va primero Rose…

Y menos mal que no me escucharon.

Entré a la habitación cuando Jasper cogió la llave del sobre con sus apellidos. Alice no paraba de saltar por aquí y por allá.

Si pensé que era el infierno dormir en mi casa con un _intruso_, esto no se comparaba.

— Espero que no sean todas igual…— murmuré para mí. Noté una mirada asesina de algún lugar a mi persona, pero me encogí de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me fijé bien y la descripción detallada del _mail_ no era nada comparada a lo que mis ojos captaban.

Una cama con dosel, un mini-bar… Luego un pasillo con dos puertas.

— ¡Aw! — gritó Alice cuando pasó por mi lado hacia esas puertas. — ¡Son dos baños!

No quise saber lo que había dentro de ellos cuando Jasper le dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Alice.

— Dios… es mi propia hermana…— se quejó Edward quien estaba a mi lado tomándose el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y con la otra mano tapándose sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres salir? A ver la habitación que _nos_ tocó, digo…— especifiqué en tono amable.

— Claro, — sonrió amablemente. — Tú primera, por favor. — e hizo una reverencia.

— Esas cosas no van conmigo, Cullen.

— ¿Qué cosas? — preguntó ya andado a mi lado con un ademán confuso.

— ¿En serio piensas que eso de la caballerosidad sigue estando en los chicos en el siglo xxi?

— Bueno, así me educaron.

Lo volví a mirar con una ceja alzada, luego suspiré y negué con mi cabeza.

— En el papel pone Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. — leyó alguien detrás nuestro. — Ten, — nos ofreció Jasper con una sonrisa triste. — Tu madre, — mirando a Edward— nos la dio para que la leyerais. —luego nos la entregó. — La llave está en el sobre de la puerta, como en las nuestras.

— Gracias. — dijimos al unísono.

Nos miramos y yo reí ante su cara de "¿Hicimos eso?"

Abrí el sobre y nos encontramos con dos llaves.

— Genial, dos llaves.

— Bueno, — dijo Edward mirando la carta con el ceño fruncido— al menos contaron con nosotros sin ponernos como pareja.

Un punto a tu favor, Edward.

— Sí. — susurré.

Abrió la puerta y casi caigo de culo ante la impresión.

— ¡La madre que me trajo al mundo! — grité fuera de sí. Se escucharon pasos correr por la casa hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

— ¡Joder!— exclamó. — ¡tenéis esto montado mejor que nosotros!

La habitación en sí era de tonos claros: beige. Blanco, azul… Todo quedaba en armonía.

Tenía una cama un poco más pequeña que de matrimonio pero más grande que una individual y al ladeo de ésta, como en "V" se encontraba otra del mismo tamaño. En el techo, había puesto un velo que decoraba las dos camas, ya que caían por sobre ellas y también evitaba que te picaran los mosquitos.

(Los enlaces de la habitación están en mi perfil :) )

La pared que daba a las camas, estaba acolchada con cogines pegados a ésta. Arriba de las dos camas, había un pequeño sofá dónde subías por una escalera que estaba instalada en medio de éste hacia abajo. Daba un efecto de sofá enorme y cama mirases por donde lo mirases. No quedaba ni muy infantil ni mal montado. Aunque fuera extraño en cómo estaban montadas, eran perfectas. Si no fuera porque _yo_ debía de dormir_ en una cama u otra _con un _hombre a mi lado, durmiese como durmiese_, me hubiesen encantado.

Había también al lado del gran ventanal una cama de matrimonio y al otro lado de las camas un sofá. Otro más.

Siguiendo el recorrido de un pasillo, había dos puertas. Las dos eran baño, salvo que por una en vez de ducha, era un jacuzzi-bañera-ultra-ducha-de-masaje. Imaginaos. Y si seguías el pasillo… oh no…

— ¡Mira la cocina! — grité y todos vinieron corriendo hasta allí. — ¡Pero si esta habitación parece mi apartamento! ¡¿Qué casa es esta que tiene mini-apartamentos como habitaciones? — chillé.

Y ahí fue cuando exploté. El último detalle.

— ¡Mirad! Tiene banda sonora!

Un botoncito verde dónde abajo había una rendija para meter algún CD o una entrada/salida audio para conectar tu Ipod. Y Alice le dio.

(http:/ .com/ watch?v= Zx3m4e45b To )

_Una canción _que me sonaba _muchísimo_ empezó a sonar.

— ¡Y luces! — pegó un gritito de alegría Emmett, mientras hacía cambiar las luces ambientales del cuarto a azul, verde, rojo, beige…

— Vale, —me quejé. — ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado!

Cogí el teléfono del cuarto y llamé a mi madre.

Lo cogió al instante

— ¿Habéis llegado ya? — menudo salido.

— ¡¿Pero tu estas loca? ¿Tú has visto las habitaciones? ¡Has visto la mía! — estaba hecha una furia— Me voy de aquí no pienso vivir aquí ni por un regalo ¡Estáis en la ruina por costearnos esto!

— ¡Bella quieres callarte! — me ordenó mi madre al cabo de un minuto se sermón por mi parte. — Dios gracias. — y yo había puesto el altavoz. — Mira, todavía no está ni en alquiler ni en venta ni nada. Esa casa es de un constructor amigo de los Hale. Nos la dejó tirada de precio si luego le hacíamos una descripción detallada y minuciosa de la estadía y le decíamos cosas a mejorar y semejantes… ¿queda claro? ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar si no es una emergencia Isabella! ¡O que te lo estés pasando bi…

Y se cortó.

— ¿Se ha roto? ¿Se ha roto el teléfono? — pregunté alterada. Intenté llamar a mi móvil, pero no daba señal.

Una tormenta había empezado a caer.

— ¡Corred! ¡Las maletas!

Salimos a fuera y cogimos todas las maletas antes de que pasara lo inevitable.

— Nos hemos quedado sin poder llamar. La línea se ha cortado.

— ¡Menos mal que tenemos los móviles! — dije para mi salvación.

Después de cambiarnos y de que no amainara la tormenta, nos encontrábamos todos con nuestros pijamas en el gran sofá del comedor comunitario, en medio de la casa.

— Bella, vete a poner el pijama— me ordenó Alice. — todos estamos cómodos para cenar y ver alguna película mientras hablamos…

— Creo que me quedaré con la ropa.

Ellos se miraron.

— Si es por lo del sueño aquel del hombre…

— No quiero hablar de eso. — espeté mirando a la puerta de salida con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. — Ahora vengo…— susurré yendo a la habitación. — Voy a tomarme un baño.

* * *

**_Lo siento demasiado corto... TT_**


	9. Rápido, todo va rápido 2ª parte

Bueno, esta es la segunda parte del capi. En realidad lo quise poner todo en un mismo capi, pero era demasiado corto. Así que corté un trozito pequeño. Luego fui añadiendo y...

_**No quería dos capis, pero en fín...TT**_

_**espero que os guste.**_

_**P.D.: Pedídle a mi mente que escriba algo de humor! **_

* * *

_**Rápido, todo pasa rápido. 2ª Parte.**_

Estuve, creo, durante diez minutos bajo el agua dela ducha sin moverme. Mirando la pared de mármol de en frente. Miré mis pies, rojos, por sostener mi peso y el agua caliente. Mis manos, arrugadas…

¿Esto es lo que me repararía el futuro? Arrugarme, vivir sola, temiendo que algún hombre se acerca más de lo necesario…

Salí de la ducha y tan si quiera recordé si había enjabonado una o dos veces mi pelo. Y sin duda, no me podría el _pijama_ que Alice había dejado para mí.

— ¡Estás loca si crees que me pondré esto! — grité girándome un poco haca la puerta.

No hubo respuesta. Solía decirme que al final acabaría por embutirme en _eso_, o una risa musical viniendo desde su cuarto… pero no oía nada. Ni el zumbido de la calefacción de afuera, ni el ruido de la televisión… Nada.

Salí del cuarto.

— ¿Me has escuchado? No me pondré…— empecé a decir, cuando muchos pares de ojos me miraron.

— ¿Qué haces todavía en toalla y con el pelo mojado? — preguntó Alice mirándome extrañada. — ¡Va! — urgió— Ponte lo que te he dejado ahí, en tu cama.

— ¿Pero no me has oído? — pregunté una octava más arriba. — ¡Te he dicho que no me pondré eso!

— Es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso aquí.

— Imposible. — rebatí yo, saliendo del cuarto y llenándolo todo de gotitas por mi pelo. Moví mi cabeza y mi mano nerviosa. — Te he gritado desde el cuarto.

— Que no. — ella seguía. — Espera…— me miró entrecerrando los ojos. — Jass… quédate en la entrada del cuarto de Edward y Bella.

Alice se levantó, con esos movimientos que a Jasper lo volvían loco y a Bella le parecían los de una bailarina. Se metió en el cuarto y Jasper, en la entrada miro la puerta.

Después de un minuto salió.

— ¿Me habéis escuchado? — preguntó un poco roja.

— ¿Por qué estas roja, Alice? — preguntó Emmett, levantándose seguido de Rose.

— ¡Uohh! — chilló asombrada. — Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba… ¡Son insonorizadas! ¡Las habitaciones son insonorizadas! ¡He estado gritando que Bella es una reprimida sexual esperando que ella gritara desde fuera para oírla pero no me ha escuchado! ¡No se oía nada!

Pasé por alto ese detalle de que soy una reprimida.

— Entonces, ¿No oímos nada desde fuera y ellos desde fuera tampoco? Y ¿si hay una emergencia?

— Para eso están los telefonillos de al lado dela puerta, Bella. — dijo señalándolo son superioridad…

— Jass…— eso no me gustaba…— ¿quieres probar si nos escuchan?

Jasper no lo dudó en coger a Alice en brazos y llevársela en brazos. Esto no sería normal…

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta, sobresaltándonos a todos.

— ¡Pero bueno! Es que nadie nos va a abrir! — gritó una voz que reconocería desde lejos.

— ¿Nessie? — pregunté abriendo la puerta y tiritando por un escalofrió por el aire helado de afuera.

— Por fin aprendiste mi nombre, prima. — le refutó Rennesme mientras entrada y dejaba el abrigo. — ¡Mira, Jake! ¡Todo esto es genial!

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en…

* * *

Después de ponerme el pijama que Alice _ sugirió_ para mí, todos estábamos en la sala.

— ¿Habéis oído algo? — preguntó Alice sonrojada.

— No… Y mejor no digas nada. — se quejó Edward del comentario de su hermana. Porque sabía a qué se refería.

— Rose, deberíamos poblarlo. — le aconsejó a Rosalie, Emmett.

— Pero primero, hablemos un poco… ¡Tenemos casi dos semanas para nosotros! — entusiasmada, Nessie abrió los brazos intentando abarcar toda la casa con ellos.

— Bueno, ¿dónde está nuestra habitación? — preguntó Jake por detrás, cargando con todas las maletas…

— Mira, — dijo Alice, con su ata azul cielo de seda. — La parte derecha, esta mi habitación, la de Rose y luego un baño. Después la siguiente puerta es la vuestra. Allí en frente. — señaló con la mano. — Está la cocina.

La cocina central es toda la parte norte de la casa.

— Y luego, en la parte izquierda, está un pequeño lavabo, la puerta para salir a la terraza y la habitación de estos memos.

Asumamos que estos memos, somos Edward y yo.

— Luego, — habló de nuevo, con un toque jocoso. — En medio de la sala tenemos un graaaaaaaaan comedor, dónde podremos ver pelis de miedo…

Y, ¿sabéis esa risa típica escrita como: _mua ha ha ha ha._ Vale, pues esa salió de los labios de Alice y Emmett, después de enviarse una malévola mirada.

* * *

— ¡Uaaaaah! — murmuró Nessie con los ojos desorbitados— ¡es increíble!

Ya estábamos todos cómodos en el gran sofá, aunque algunos estaban en el suelo sobre la mullida alfombra, contemplando la chimenea.

—Esto es tan… agradable. — se oyó a Jake, mientras Nessie se arrimaba más a su pecho.

Y ahí estábamos, Bella y Edward, sentados en la alfombra mirando la chimenea uno en cada esquina, mientras las parejas tenían su momento "burbuja personal".

Un sonoro bostezo se abrió paso por los labios de Emmett, mientras acercaba más a Rosalie.

— Creo que estaría bien que nos acostáramos por hoy…— habló Alice en un murmullo.

— Tiene razón…— le siguió Rosalie, mientras se desperezaba y le ofrecía la mano a Emmett. — Nos vemos mañana… No hay hora, por lo menos no el primer día.

Alice se lo pensó y aceptó.

— Hasta mañana, entonces.

Todos se fueron levantando y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Edward se quedó sentado, anonadado mirando el fuego.

— ¿No vienes? — pregunté. Últimamente me lo estaba poniendo bastante fácil.

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados y luego me miró.

— No… ves tú primero. Y dentro de un rato, cuando estés dormida entraré yo.

— Edward…— susurré cerrando los ojos. Por muy bueno que me pareciera el plan, debía hacerle entender que el problema no era él. — No pasa nada…

— No, Bella, — discutió, levantándose. — Quiero hacerte las cosas lo más sencillas y agradables posibles. Así que, mira, si te hace más feliz, — susurró rascándose su nuca. — entraré me daré un baño y luego saldré.

Me encogí de hombros.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación y Edward fue directamente al gran baño. Yo me tomé un vaso de leche… ¡Ah claro! Había una nevera_ entera_ de comida. Probablemente, si nos quedáramos una semana viviendo en el "cuarto", no nos faltaría de nada.

* * *

**_Lo siento demasiado corto... TT La "segunda parte" del capi. Es una caca, no? TT_**

**_Gracias a todas las alerts!_**

**_Y a los poquitos reviews que me dieron su opinión^^. No suelo hacerlo, porque me parece como una obligación para vosotros si lo dijera, peroe sta vez, os pediría vuestra opinión._**

**_Se supone que la mayoría del fic, debería ser de humor, pero hasta que no paso "equis" tiempo con el problema de Bella... no puedo empezar con eso._**

**_Creéis que lo estoy alargando o que va bien? No os lo pedíría si no fuera importante._**

**_Espero vuestros comentarios^^._**

**_Un besito._**

**_Al._**


End file.
